


kiss me (i'm bEGGing you)

by satinsails



Series: matsuhana for days [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baking, Banter, First Kiss, Food Fight, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pre-Time Skip, based off that one puck and quinn scene in glee, but not really i just put it in there to be safe, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satinsails/pseuds/satinsails
Summary: “You aresuchan egghead.” Hanamaki rolled his eyes, turning towards Matsukawa and leaning on the counter. His friend faced him, bringing up a hand to lift his chin, tapping his nose with his thumb.“I’m not,” he said, raising his eyebrows with that stupid, lazy smirk on his lips that Hanamaki wanted to kiss. His hand was resting on his cheek, and Hanamaki braced himself on the table, his hand knocking into the open carton of eggs. He glanced down at them and back at Matsukawa, grin on his face.Hanamaki leaned forward, inching their lips closer together and watching Matsukawa’s eyes widen. A second before they touched, he reached up and smashed a raw egg on his head. Matsukawa flinched, mouth hanging open as Hanamaki’s smiled widened.Matsukawa's an egghead, and Hanamaki maybe loves him for it.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Series: matsuhana for days [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146752
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	kiss me (i'm bEGGing you)

**Author's Note:**

> cause i couldn't NOT write them on valentine's day

"I didn't know we had a Home Ec. room."

Hanamaki’s eyes snapped up as Matsukawa walked into the empty room, hands in his pockets and a shy smile on his face. Hanamaki gave his friend an easy smile before going back to the task at hand – making cupcakes for their club fundraiser.

“Now you know,” he said, searching for a measuring cup. The ingredients were all laid out on the table in front of him, flour and sugar and eggs and the like. He glanced up at Matsukawa who made no move to join him. “Are you just gonna stand there and look pretty, or are you gonna help me?”

“You think I’m pretty?” Matsukawa asked, stepping around the table with a knowing smirk on his face. He started to place paper cupcake liners in a baking tray, keeping his eyes trained on Hanamaki.

“Objectively,” he answered, giving him a quick wink. They did this often, playfully flirting and tiptoeing around what both of them were too afraid to say. He huffed out a laugh, but Hanamki didn’t miss the pink that dusted over his cheeks. _Noted_. “I should’ve asked for your help, anyway, with how quickly your cupcakes sold yesterday. Secret recipe?”

“Something like that,” he replied, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Hanamaki squinted at him suspiciously before his eyes widened.

“Matsukawa, you did _not_ ,” he said, gaping at him. Matsukawa laughed, and the sound made the back of Hanamaki’s neck feel warm. He tried to force it down. He laughed then, too, because _of course_ Matsukawa put weed in his cupcakes. “Unbelievable.”

“I didn’t put in enough to get anyone high or anything,” he said, putting his hands up in defense. Like that made it any better. “Just enough to give ‘em the munchies.”

“You are _such_ an egghead.” Hanamaki rolled his eyes, turning towards Matsukawa and leaning on the counter. His friend faced him, bringing up a hand to lift his chin, tapping his nose with his thumb.

“I’m not,” he said, raising his eyebrows with that stupid, lazy smirk on his lips that Hanamaki wanted to kiss. His hand was resting on his cheek, and Hanamaki braced himself on the table, his hand knocking into the open carton of eggs. He glanced down at them and back at Matsukawa, grin on his face.

Hanamaki leaned forward, inching their lips closer together and watching Matsukawa’s eyes widen. A second before they touched, he reached up and smashed a raw egg on his head. Matsukawa flinched, mouth hanging open as Hanamaki’s smiled widened.

“Egghead,” he repeated, laughing through his words, and Matsukawa’s mouth split into a grin. He reached into the bag of flour, grabbing a handful and flicking it at Hanamaki. They both laughed, and Hanamaki shook the flour out of his hair. “Asshole!”

He turned around, snatching the bag of sugar and shaking it out over Matsukawa’s head, laughing all the while. Back and forth they went, hurling ingredients at one another and smearing things on each other’s faces until their hair and clothes were a mess. They were sticky and messy and laughing so hard that their stomachs hurt.

Matsukawa stepped towards him, wiping away chocolate icing on Hanamaki’s cheek with his thumb, and their laughter died down. They exchanged timid gazes, nerves eased now that they had broken the tension, and Hanamaki looked down, biting at his lip, before meeting his eyes.

“I’m an egghead, huh?” Matsukawa asked, tilting his head to the side, a seductive smirk on his face that made Hanamaki’s knees buckle.

“Not all the time,” he said, batting his eyelashes at him. He could feel his breath on his lips, and he almost shivered in anticipation, anxiously awaiting the touch of his mouth on his.

“Um.” Their lips had touched, only briefly, and they both flew back to see Iwaizumi standing in the doorway, a blush on his cheeks. “What the hell?” Hanamaki could feel his face burning, and Matsukawa cleared his throat. 

It _wasn't_ a kiss. Not really. Hanamaki tried to hide his disappointment. 

“We’re baking,” he offered, an embarrassed smile on his lips. Iwaizumi nodded slowly, reminding them not to be late for practice. He patted the doorframe, nodding awkwardly before taking his leave. They stood in silence for a moment, avoiding each other’s eyes.

“I guess I should go change,” Matsukawa said, rubbing the back of his head. He nodded at Hanamaki, starting to walk towards the door with his head down.

“It’s always something, isn’t it?” Hanamaki asked, and Matsukawa stopped in his tracks. He turned back to face him, and Hanamaki didn’t miss the longing in his stare. His frown slowly turned into a smile, and he shook his head.

“One day, Hanamaki,” he said, shoving his hands in his pockets and starting to walk backwards.

“Is that a promise?” he asked, and Matsukawa just smiled at him, offering a wave before leaving through the door. Hanamaki’s hair stuck to his head, and could feel the cupcake mix in his shoes, and he smiled.

Their time would come.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @ satinsails ♡
> 
> thanks for reading! ♡


End file.
